


Enter

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen, She_is_Hale



Category: Daredevil (Comics)
Genre: Drama, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 08:46:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11551668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/She_is_Hale/pseuds/She_is_Hale
Summary: Если всё кончается, то заключительная история должна быть лучшей.





	Enter

**Author's Note:**

> Упоминание каноничных для Земли-12121 смертей, курение. Цитируется статья Бена из оригинального комикса.

Ночь такая густая, такая чёрная, будто она — последняя. Она заглядывает в окно слепыми глазами, обжигается об экран ноутбука, пестрящий чёрными строчками на белом фоне, и чернотой заползает в кружку с остывшим кофе.  
Может быть, ночь и в самом деле последняя, думает Бен Урих, выбивая на стёртой клавиатуре ритм ударов сердца. Всё кончается. Последние дни героев. Последние дни печатной прессы.   
Если всё кончается, то заключительная история должна быть лучшей.  
«Он сражался. Ради тех, кто не мог за себя постоять».  
  
Enter.  
  
Где-то в недрах Адской кухни поёт полицейская сирена, зазывая героя. Сирена не знает, что герой погиб и больше не придёт.  
Кофе горчит. Горечь надо пить до дна. Всегда приходится добираться до дна в поисках истины.  
Бен утирает губы, перепачканные кофейной гущей, как сажей. Массирует виски. Ночь кажется стремительной, но бесконечной, режуще-острой, как край игральной карты Меченого. Останавливаться нельзя. Засыпать нельзя. Раз сил варить кофе нет, можно обмануть себя растворимым.  
Джона хочет историю. Джона получит историю на рассвете.  
Даже если и Джона, и читатели хотят прочесть совершенно другое.  
«Герои не убивают».  
  
Enter.  
Enter.  
  
Отбивка — очень сильный акцент.  
Выразительная пауза. Как глоток воздуха или отвратительного растворимого кофе, как затяжка сигаретой, солоновато липнущей к лопнувшей губе.   
Бен не спит так долго, что ему начинает казаться, будто он чувствует всю эту ночь, как мог чувствовать её Мэтт. Гул Адской кухни за открытым окном распадается на отдельные диссонирующие звуки, расплавленным оловом вливается сквозь виски. Пальцы набирают текст вслепую, стрекоча измученными дребезжащими кнопками. Табачный дым застывает в неподвижном воздухе змеиными кольцами, и от привычного запаха вдруг становится тесно в груди и терпко во рту.   
Мэтт умер.  
Но этому городу всё ещё нужен Сорвиголова. Город отказывается принимать простую истину: героев больше нет.  
Адская кухня наверняка попытается сотворить себе нового спасителя и новую жертву. Слепить его из самоубийственной чуткости, ночной черноты и боли улиц.  
«Мэтт был моим лучшим другом».  
  
Backspace.  
  
Это никому не интересно.  
С пишущими машинками каждое слово имело вес. Нельзя было стереть то, что напечатал, — требовалось выдернуть испорченный лист, будто застрявший в ране нож. Сейчас всё гораздо проще — нажал одну кнопочку и сделал вид, что ничего никогда не было.  
Как жаль, что пишущие машинки ушли в прошлое. Скоро туда же уйдёт и пишущий человек.  
Бен откидывается в кресле. Смотрит на призрачно мерцающий курсор. Переводит взгляд в нижний левый угол экрана.  
4.05.  
Темнота заполняет комнату, окружая монитор, и, если прищурить глаза, он кажется тем самым выходом из тоннеля на свет.  
Тим всё ещё не вернулся домой.  
4.06.  
Нужно выпить ещё кофе.   
Нужно написать ещё строчку.  
«Хотел бы я рассказать вам, чем Сорвиголова занимался в последние перед смертью дни...»  
  
Курсор застывает на полуслове.  
  
Мэтт ушёл. Наташа ушла.  
Их нельзя ни о чём спросить. Разве только броситься вперёд по чёрному тоннелю ночи, сквозь электрически светящийся плотный дым. Догнать. Положить ладонь на плечо.  
Они оставили слишком много вопросов.  
Чернота за окном болезненно бледнеет к рассвету. Даже она хочет спать, и сирены поют всё тише, чувствуя это.  
Растворимый кофе не бодрит. Сигареты больше не помогают.  
Эта история даётся Бену Уриху тяжелее всех прежних. Будто он выводит её строки собственной кровью. Чужой не хватило, чтобы её закончить.  
4.15. Кажется, он слишком длинно моргнул.  
Дверь в коридоре скрипнула.  
Тим.  
Конечно. Он уже достаточно взрослый, чтобы не ночевать дома.  
Рано или поздно это должно было случиться.  
«Всем известно, что после смерти Мэтта объявился другой Сорвиголова. Какой-то подражатель».  
  
Enter.  
  
— Папа, ты всё ещё не спишь?  
У Тима на носу пластырь. Кулаки сбиты. Хорошо, что не пахнет алкоголем.  
Глупо запрещать мальчишке драться. Унизительно выпытывать подробности.  
— Мне нужно рассказать историю, Тимми.  
Он кивает и уходит. Чернота расступается вокруг его спины в белой футболке, и Бену вдруг мерещится что-то неуловимое, мучительно знакомое в осанке приёмного сына.   
Сирены умолкают. Адская кухня затихает, будто кто-то успокоил её одним движением руки.  
История.  
Бен хрустит узловатыми пальцами, и искра зажигалки касается кончика очередной сигареты. Тим молча приносит вкусный свежесваренный кофе. Странный кофе. Точно такой, каким угощал Бена Мэтт.  
Откуда бы Тиму знать?  
«Я запомню его бойцом. Каким был и его отец до него».  
  
Enter.  
  
Бен допивает чёрный кофе. Тим — белое-белое молоко.  
Людям не нужна правда, высказанная от души, написанная кровью. Сегодня в моде косноязычные бредни, жареные слухи, смазанные фотографии с мобильных телефонов, запечатлевшие мерзкие осколочные фрагменты повседневности. Как те, что сняли зеваки, наблюдавшие за последним боем Мэтта с Меченым.   
Мир сошёл с ума, но это не повод замолчать.  
— Это будет твоя лучшая история, папа, — говорит Тим и уходит в свою комнату.  
Тихо-тихо. Неслышно. Шагами Сорвиголовы.  
Мэтт не умер. Он растворился в ночной тьме и стал частью города.  
Частью каждого из тех, кто живёт в Адской кухне.  
Герои не убивают.  
Герои не умирают.  
Бен дописывает статью и ставит точку. У него есть ещё полчаса, чтобы прикрыть глаза и отдохнуть.  
Время последней ночи пишущего человека истекает в горячечной дымно-кофейной дремоте. Бен — на дне алых песочных часов, в оглушительной тишине, и сверху на него тонкой струйкой сыплется сигаретный пепел с мелким битым стеклом.  
  
«Мэтт Мёрдок. Спасибо тебе».  
  
Утром в офисе «Дейли Бьюгл» тихо и безлюдно. Можно курить: ругаться ещё некому. В картонном стакане на столе Бена — кофе на вынос.   
Джона приходит в кабинет и тяжело опирается на стол. Он тоже постарел, но ещё пытается угнаться за временем, пока Бен следует по тёмному тоннелю за ушедшими героями.  
К свету.  
— Я вчера читал в интернете про девчонку, которая пила слишком много кофе, — усмехается Джона. — В конце концов ей стало казаться, что все люди вокруг — монстры.  
— Не волнуйся, — отвечает Бен, открывая свою последнюю историю и делая глоток. — Я пью кофе, чтобы монстры вокруг казались людьми.


End file.
